It's Always Been You
by jrapril92
Summary: My version of what lead Bianca and Marissa to make love for the first time. This is my first story, so I hope you all like it. There will be another chapter later on. Enjoy!
1. Marissa Wants Bianca

It had been weeks since Bianca told Marissa how she felt. Marissa had been avoiding Bianca ever since, trying to set her feelings aside. One morning, Marissa was in bed next to JR and all she could think about was Bianca, her face, beautiful smile, voice. She was also thinking about what she had done last night. She slept with JR. She thought to herself, "I don't love this man anymore, yet I slept with him. Why? What possessed me to come home and crawl into this bed with him after Bianca confessed her feelings to me?" Marissa knew that Bianca was behind all of the wonderful things that JR did for her, the music box, the orange soda and doughnuts, and yet she was in bed with JR trying so hard to get Bianca out of her brain. JR woke up and put his arm around Marissa, kissing her neck.

"Good morning beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning to you too" Marissa said with a fake smile. "I slept fine thanks"

"What's wrong?" JR said sounding concerned. "You don't sound like you slept well. Is everything alright? You look like you're in a deep thought about something. Are you having second thoughts about what happened between us last night? Did I do something wrong?"

Marissa paused for a moment. "No no, you didn't do anything wrong. You are great. It's not you. I just have a lot of things on my mind that's all."

"Anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No, I'd rather not talk about it." Marissa wanted so desperately to tell JR the truth. It wasn't him she wanted. It was her best friend, the woman who has always been there for her. The one who makes her laugh and makes her feel good about herself. JR never made her feel the way Bianca does, yet she's too afraid to admit that she's falling in love with a woman. She didn't have the courage to tell JR what was going on. Instead, she remained silent, pretending that being with him is where she belonged.

"Okay honey. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. Just know that I am here for you whenever you want to talk." JR touches Marissa's face and places a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you."

"JR…I…" Before Marissa could finish her sentence, JR's phone beeped. He hopped out of bed and checked his phone. It was a text message saying that he had a meeting in an hour.

"What is it?" Marissa asked.

"It's the office. Apparently I have a meeting in an hour, so I'd better shower and get going. I will be at work all day. I was hoping that I could take you to dinner tonight. How does 8:00 sound?"

"Sounds perfect" Marissa said putting on an act. "Where will you be taking me?"

"Well I know you love Italian food, so I was thinking about taking you to that new Italian restaurant that just opened up."

"Sounds good. I will see you at 8:00 then."

"Okay my love. See you then." JR blows a kiss at Marissa and she blows one back. After JR leaves the bedroom, Marissa lets out a deep sigh and buries her face in the pillows. Her first thought was, "What have I just done?"

Marissa gets out of bed, dreading the day ahead of her. Later, she's about to go to Krystal's for a mother/daughter talk. She really needs her mom right now because she feels like she has no one else to turn to. She definitely couldn't talk to Bianca. She was afraid of what she might do when she saw her. Would she return Bianca's feelings? Would she kiss her? Marissa was not ready to take that leap, so she felt it was best if she stayed away from Bianca for now.

The time was now 1:00. She went to Krystal's to speak with her mother. It so happens that Krystal was on her break and had time to have a mother/daughter chat with Marissa. Marissa and Krystal were eating lunch, discussing Bianca and the feelings Marissa had for her.

"Don't you think you should tell Bianca how you feel?" Krystal said softly. "She was honest with you, now you have to return the favor. You will never feel better unless you get this off of your chest."

"You're right" Marissa said. But I'm afraid. I have never been in love with a woman before. This is all new to me and I don't know what will happen when I tell Bianca the truth. It scares the hell out of me!"

Krystal takes Marissa's hand. "Honey, I know that this must be hard for you. Even admitting to me that you have feelings for Bianca takes a lot of courage. I know you're scared, but holding it in will not make it any better. The right thing to do would be to tell Bianca how you feel. I know that you love her. I can see it in your eyes right now. I've been watching you two for the past couple of weeks and have noticed the way you look at each other with so much love in your eyes. The connection you two have is very strong. I can sense it. You are unhappy with JR and staying with him will only make you sadder. All I have ever wanted for you is to be happy. If you're unhappy, then I'm unhappy. Bianca makes you happy does she not?"

"Yes, she does" Marissa said with a smile. "She makes me happier than anyone has ever made me. When I'm with her, it's like the whole world around me stops and it's just me and her, together. When she's holding me in her arms, at that moment, I never want it to end. When I found out that she was behind the music box and the orange soda and doughnuts, I finally realized that it's not JR that I'm meant to be with. It's Bianca, it has always been Bianca." Marissa was in tears now.

"I wish that she was here right now so that I can tell her that I'm sorry. I want to look into those beautiful brown eyes and tell her I'm in love with her. If only she were here right now so that I can have my second chance. I want to hold her in my arms and never let go. I would never let her go again. I love her so much."

"Well it looks like you will get that chance right now honey. Turn around." Krystal pointed to the door and to Marissa's astonishment, there stood the beautiful brunette locking eyes with the redhead. She had been standing there throughout Marissa's conversation and heard every word.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk" Krystal said getting up from the table and heading to the kitchen.

Bianca moves closer to the other woman. Marissa gets up as Bianca takes her hand, pulling her in closer until their bodies pressed against each other.

"Bianca, there is so much I want to say to you. I…" Bianca places her fingers on Marissa's lips, silencing her. "Shhhhhh. You don't have to say anything. I heard every word. You really love me. You want to be with me?"

"I want you more than I have ever wanted anyone in my life. I have known for months how I felt about you, but I was terrified to admit it. When you told me how you felt, it made me realize that I have been living a lie with JR and that I couldn't deny my true feelings anymore. It has always been you for me. I love you. I LOVE YOU BIANCA MONTGOMERY!

"I love you too Marissa Tasker." Bianca puts her hands on Marissa's waste and kisses her on the lips. They are so intoxicated by the kiss that neither of them can break away from it. A few minutes later, they pull away, looking at each other lovingly. Marissa wraps her arms around Bianca's neck. She pulls in closer and whispers in Bianca's ear.

"I want you right now. Make love to me." Bianca was shocked, in a good way that Marissa is ready to take their relationship to the next level so quickly.

"Are you sure about this?" Bianca wanted to make sure that Marissa was comfortable before they continued.

Marissa took Bianca's hands. "Yes, I'm sure. I want nothing more than to spend the night with you and show you how much I love you. Come back to the hotel with me?"

Bianca nodded her head and smiled. Once they were at the hotel, Marissa pulled Bianca closer to the bed and began to kiss her lips. She proceeded down her neck, then unbuttoned Bianca's shirt. Bianca did the same to Marissa. She wrapped her arms around Marissa, backing her up against the bed. Bianca was on top of Marissa kissing her and exploring her entire body. Marissa let out a soft moan, begging Bianca not to stop. Marissa was so caught up in the moment that she totally forgot about JR and the date they were supposed to have that night. JR tried calling her several times, but her phone was on vibrate and she couldn't hear it.

Bianca and Marissa made sweet, tender, passionate love for hours until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Morning came and the two ladies woke up feeling overwhelmed and amazing. Marissa touched Bianca's face and said, "This is exactly where I was meant to be, right here with you. I love you." "I love you too Marissa" Bianca said holding her close. They kissed each other gently and knew that that perfect moment would never end and that they would be together forever.


	2. The Morning After

It was almost 10:00 a.m. and the two women were still in bed asleep with Bianca's arms wrapped around Marissa. Marissa opened her eyes with a big smile on her face. She loved how warm Bianca felt lying next to her. She turned facing Bianca and stared intensely at her lover, taking in the brunettes beauty. She felt Bianca's warm breath across her face. Marissa put her hand on Bianca's face and ran her fingers through her hair. She was happier than she had ever been with anyone in her life. She hasn't felt this good in so long that she had almost forgotten what love felt like. All of her dreams finally came true. She finally found the one she has been searching for and she wondered, "Why was I so blind that I couldn't see that the perfect person for me is my best friend?" Bianca felt Marissa's hand in her hair and opened her eyes. She smiled, stroking Marissa's arm.

"Good morning beautiful" Bianca said softly.

"Good morning to you to my love" said Marissa giving Bianca a soft kiss. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept very well. I haven't slept like that in such a long time. I'm usually up earlier than this."

"So am I. It's because of what happened last night. You kept me up all night and now I'm gonna be late for work because I slept late. Thanks a lot Ms. Montgomery." Marissa smiled and laughed.

"Haha very funny" Bianca said laughing with Marissa. If I remember correctly, you were the one who seduced me last night, so you kept me up all night. Plus, you have the day off today. Why are you worried about sleeping late? Bianca was laughing harder.

"You're right. I did keep you up all night. That's because I wanted you so badly and couldn't stand being without you for another second. What Marissa Tasker wants, Marissa Tasker gets."

"I see that" Bianca said with humor. "You are very persuasive Ms. Tasker. I just couldn't resist. You are so irresistible, although I've gotta say I'm very irresistible myself." Bianca placed her hands around Marissa.

"Yes you are" Marissa said with a sexy voice. She leaned in and kissed Bianca, moving from her lips down to her neck. "Words cannot describe how incredible last night was. I haven't felt this good in a long time."

"Me neither. After my divorce, not in a million years did I ever think that I would find love again, especially not with my best friend."

Marissa began touching Bianca's thigh, then moved up her waist and arm. "I thought that being with JR was what I wanted, but I realized that I was only with him because I was afraid to let the feelings that I had for you emerge. For the longest time I have been trying to push down my feelings and forget about them, but when you told me how you felt it finally occurred to me that I couldn't deny it anymore. I think that I was with JR because I was thinking about AJ. He wanted so much for mommy and daddy to get back together that I tried to make myself believe that me and him could make it work. I was a coward that ran away instead of facing it head on. I finally know what I want. Never again will I turn away. I am unhappy when I'm not with you and I deserve happiness. I deserve you. We deserve each other." Marissa gently touches Bianca's face with her finger. "I love you."

Bianca was in tears of joy. She had never expected Marissa would feel the same way about her, nor did she ever expect to find happiness again. Her heart that was once broken had finally mended. She had everything she could ever want and more importantly, she had the woman of her dreams. "Oh Marissa, I love you too." The two women lock lips once again, finding it difficult to stop. Bianca and Marissa had their hands on each other's waste. Nothing could ruin that perfect moment except, "KNOCK KNOCK!" Someone was at the door.

"Now who could that be interrupting our passionate moment?" Marissa said wanting the person knocking to come back later.

"No idea" Bianca said. "But you'd better see who it is sweetie. It could be important."

"Oh…alright" Marissa sighed. The ladies hop out of bed. Bianca gives Marissa one last kiss before heading into the bathroom. Marissa puts her robe on and answers the door. It's her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Marissa asked.

"Hey there honey! I came by because I was wondering if you wanted to have brunch with me. It's Saturday and I don't have to work today. By the way, why are you still in your robes? You're usually up earlier than this. You must have had quite a night."

Marissa was a little embarrassed, not because of Bianca, but because her mother was standing right there at the door. The last thing somebody wants is for their mother to be at their front door during a private moment. "Well, I um…..

Bianca comes out of the bathroom wearing a robe. "Who's at the door sweetie?" Bianca turned her head and saw Krystal at the door. Her eyes widened as well as Marissa's. Marissa shook her head, putting her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my god" Krystal said sounding surprised. "So, you two, ummm…" There was silence in the room for a minute. "Yes we did" both ladies said at once with an awkward look on their face.

Krystal was happy and excited. "YAY! I am so happy for the two of you. I can't believe it! I just can't believe it!" Krystal gave the ladies a group hug and turned to Bianca.

"I came over to ask Marissa if she wanted to have brunch with me. How about the three of us eat together? I want to throw you guys a big party tonight at my place to celebrate you two finding love with each other and starting a new life."

Marissa didn't know what to say except, "But mom, don't you think that's a little much? Bianca and I haven't even told the kids yet, or anyone else for that matter. We both have to get a couple of things straightened out before we have a celebration, things to do, people to talk to. I need to talk to AJ and JR and….oh crap JR! I completely forgot about him. He was going to take me to dinner last night and I stood him up. Oh god, I'm such a terrible person."

"No, you're not a terrible person." Bianca said taking Marissa's hands. "Don't you ever think that."

Marissa felt bad about standing JR up. "I bet he's tried to call me a dozen times. I had my phone on vibrate. I didn't want a phone call to disturb us last night." Marissa checked her phone. She had 10 missed calls, 3 voicemails, and a text message, all from JR. She listened to her voicemails. JR sounded fine in the first two messages. He sounded a little pissed off in the third. She read the text message which was sent at 8:00 a.m. It read, "Where the hell are you? Getting worried. Please call me." Marissa sent him a text message back saying that she would be at his house soon. There are things they need to discuss.

"I guess you have to go and talk to him huh?" Bianca said with a sad face.

"Yes, I need to talk to him and tell him the truth. I can't continue to lie to him. It's unfair to him as well as you." Marissa was dreading the talk with JR. She didn't want to hurt him or AJ, but at the same time couldn't continue living the life she was living. It was time for everything to come out in the open.

Bianca said, "Alright. Do you want me to be there with you when you tell him? I would hate for you to have to do this on your own. I want be there for you and protect you."

Marissa loves when Bianca gets in her protective mode. She thinks it's so sweet, but she was a big girl and can handle JR. "Awwww, I love that you want to be there for me, but I will be fine. I have to do this on my own. It's better if he and I are alone. Besides, I think you should tell your mom and Kendall, Kendall at least about us. Go see your sister."

Bianca nods her head and agrees. "Yeah, I should tell my mom and Kendall. I will go talk to Kendall first. Are you sure you don't want me with you?"

"I'm sure. Marissa said in a low voice.

Bianca didn't want Marissa to go see JR alone, but respected her decision. "Alright, but if you decide you want me there, call me and I will be there in a heartbeat. I will always be there for you."

Marissa gives Bianca a hug. "I will. You are so sweet. I love you."

"I love you too." Marissa kisses Bianca, but the kiss ends up turning into a make out session. Krystal intervenes. "Uhhh….excuse me, but I'm still here" she laughs. "How about you two get a room?"

"I wish, but there's no time for that" Marissa laughs. Bianca joins in the laughter. I've got to get dressed and head to JR's place. I will call you as soon as it's all over."

"Alright" Bianca said with a concerned look. "I will be waiting for your call. See you later?"

Marissa smiled. "Most definitely."

Krystal said, "Well, I guess that cancels are brunch date."

"I'm sorry mom. I will make it up you. I promise. How about lunch tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow it is then" Krystal said with an understanding and sincere tone. She gives Marissa a big hug. "I hope everything goes well with JR. Please call me and tell me how it went. I love you!"

"I love you too" Marissa said. Krystal says goodbye to the girls and takes off. Bianca and Marissa say I love you one more time and share a passionate goodbye kiss. Marissa goes in the bathroom to shower and get ready. Bianca throws her clothes on and heads out the door. She's going home to get ready.

Marissa is all showered and dressed, wearing a blue tank top and jeans. She walks out of the hotel room and lets out a deep sigh. "I am so not looking forward to this" she says closing the door behind her.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Marissa, Bianca, and the Fight with JR

Author's note: Hello everyone! Sorry that I haven't posted any more chapters to my story for a while, but I just haven't had the time, what with school and other things. I know that my fans have wanted me to write another chapter, so after 6 pages, a lot of hard work, and proofreading, I have finally done it. This is my third chapter. It's about Marissa's fight with JR and Bianca stepping in to save her. What will happen? This chapter is the best one yet I think. It's longer, more interesting, and more exciting. I kind of went all out with this chapter lol. I don't know when I will post chapter 4, but I promise that I will post it soon. Enjoy my fans!

Marissa headed out the door of her hotel room, dreading the talk with JR. She didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time couldn't continue living a lie and pretending that everything was alright. Marissa got in her car and drove to JR's house. On the way there, she was thinking about three things: being with Bianca, how she was going to break the news to JR, and how AJ will react to not having the picture perfect family that he wanted for so long, but instead having two mommies. She was especially thinking about AJ. She said to herself, "How do I tell my son that me and his daddy are not getting back together? How do I tell that sweet little boy that I'm in love with a woman…and not just any woman, but my best friend?" Marissa arrived at the house and got out of the car. She walked up to the front door, taking a deep breath and slowly taking her time getting to the door. She stood there for a minute or two, then pulled out her key from her purse and unlocked the door. She went inside, only to be greeted by JR.

"Hey there beautiful!" he said kissing Marissa on the lips and hugging her tight. "I'm so glad that you're home, but where the hell have you been?" JR's tone changed. "I've been worried sick about you. Why didn't you answer any of my calls? I called you ten damn times and I left you voicemails and even texted you. I thought something had happened to you. You didn't show up at the restaurant last night. I was beginning to wonder if you stood me up. Was I right about you having second thoughts about us?"

Marissa paused for a moment, and then gently said, "JR, the reason why I didn't call you and didn't show up for dinner is because I got side tracked. Something happened…and as far as me not calling you, I had my phone on vibrate. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. I am so sorry JR. Honestly; I didn't mean to stand you up intentionally. I would never do that to you. I swear." "Well..." JR began to speak, "Why do I have a hard time believing that?" He took a few steps closer to Marissa as she was walking away from him. She said, "So…where's AJ? I want to…" JR interrupted her. "He's with Opal. I wanted some alone time so that we could talk. I didn't want him here to watch this. Don't ignore my question!" he spoke louder. I want answers dammit! Why did you stand me up and ignore my calls? You must have had a pretty good reason huh? Unless…" Marissa began to feel nervous and looked away from JR. She hanged her head down as her fingers and lips started to tremble. JR continued, "Unless you were with someone last night, in their bed. Oh my god, I should have seen this coming. He has wanted to hook up with you for months and I guess he finally got his wish didn't he?" "JR, what the hell are you talking about?" Marissa said sounding confused. "Oh you know damn well who I'm talking about! Don't play games with me!" "JR, DAMMIT! I am not playing any games!" Marissa was getting really pissed off now. JR said, "Oh well, I guess I'll have to say his name. It's Scott."

"JR, don't be ridiculous. Scott and I are just friends. There is nothing going on between us." JR walked closer to Marissa. "I beg to differ. I see how you two look at each other. He feels something for you and you feel something for him. What I can't figure out is whether you are with him because you love him, or are you with him because you are afraid to take a chance with me and Scott is a safe alternative?" Marissa looked at JR with sadness, as if she was about to burst into tears. "JR, first of all, you are so off base, and second of all, I am not afraid of anything. If I am afraid, it's not because of you, but because I'm terrified of expressing my true feelings. I have been running from my feelings for quite some time now. It's time for me to face them and stop running. I came to a realization about myself and who I am. It's time that I tell you the truth because I can't continue living this lie anymore." JR looked at Marissa, puzzled. Marissa didn't say a word for a few seconds, and then finally told JR what she had been holding inside for a really long time. She needed to get it out. She began to speak, "As I told you, you are way off base. I don't have any feelings for Scott except friendship. I can see why you would think that we have been as you call it "Hooking Up" behind your back, but it's not anything like that. You're right about one thing though. I was with someone last night, but I wasn't with Scott. I was with…Bianca." JR's eyes widened with shock. He didn't know what to say. He just couldn't believe that Marissa had suddenly switched teams and was attracted to women now. She had always been with men. He thought she was joking.

"What? You can't be serious. You're messing with me. You're messing with my head. It's not going to work. You're trying to hide your relationship with Scott." Marissa was trying to make JR understand that this wasn't a joke. "No JR. I'm not playing around. I'm in love with Bianca. I have loved her and wanted her for the longest time. When she first told me how she felt when we went on that trip, I…" JR interrupted. "Whoa, whoa hold on a second. Back up. Bianca told you that she had feelings for you?" Marissa said, "Yes she did. I pretended that it was one sided, but it wasn't. I told her that I was straight and that I didn't like her in that way, but the truth is that I had feelings for her too, but at the time I was too scared to admit it and pushed my feelings deep down. I guess I couldn't admit it because of what I thought it would make me, but honestly it doesn't really make me anything. I'm not afraid to say that I'm in love with a woman…a beautiful, smart, funny, amazing woman. We have a strong connection. I have never been so in love with anyone the way I'm in love with her. I want to be with her." JR said, "Oh, so you're saying that you never loved me? Was all those years we spent together a lie?" "No JR. I didn't mean it that way. I loved you, but in a different way. That's all I can say. I can't explain why I fell in love with Bianca. It just happened and I don't regret it at all. I'm so happy when I'm with her. She's the love of my life." JR was on fire now. "So it's true! You're in love with a lesbian? And this whole time I was receiving Bianca's help to try to win you back, but the real reason behind that was because she had feelings for you. You slept with her last night didn't you? How could you do that to me? How could I have been so stupid, and blind?" Marissa tried to comfort JR, but he pulled away. She said to him, "No, you weren't stupid. I realize it's my fault. It's all me. You had nothing to do with it. You've done everything in your power to make me happy, but the fact is that I'm in love with somebody else. It's not your fault."

JR said, "You know what? You're right. It's not my fault. It's completely and utterly your fault! I can't believe that I made a fool of myself thinking that we had another shot together. I'm so disgusted with you right now that I can't even look at you. If you felt like this, then why did you tell AJ that we were going to be a family again? Why did you break that little boy's heart and get his hopes up?" Marissa was in tears.

"Because I thought that being with you was what I wanted. I didn't plan any of this JR. I'm so, very truly sorry. I never intended to hurt you. It just happened. I don't expect you to ever forgive me." "Oh, I won't ever forgive you, you BITCH!" JR grabbed Marissa by both arms and shook her. Marissa yelled, "Are you insane? Get the hell off me! You're hurting me!" "JR smiled. "Oh yeah? Well how does it feel huh?" Things were beginning to get ugly, until Marissa and JR heard footsteps and then a voice shouted, "Get your hands off her you son of a bitch!" It was Bianca to the rescue. JR let go of Marissa and turned to Bianca. "Oh, well look who decided to join the party?" JR laughed. "You know I've never been into threesomes, but today I'll make an exception. Come on in Ms. Montgomery. You're just in time for the big finale…when I kick this whore, your lesbian lover out of my house." Bianca took JR's hand and squeezed it so tight that her strong grip could have broken it. She was incredibly pissed off. "You won't lay a hand on her. If you do, I will kick your ass, and then I'll call the police and have your ass arrested for assault." JR had a big smirk on his face. "Let go of my hand dike. Damn, you've got some grip there don't you?" Bianca said, "You're lucky I didn't break your bones." Marissa intervened. "Okay, that's enough!" She took Bianca's hands and said, "What are you doing here? I told you I could handle this on my own." Bianca touched Marissa's face and said, "I know honey, but I just couldn't leave you alone knowing what might happen. I'm so glad that I decided to follow you here. I was listening to your entire conversation with JR. I am so sorry for ease dropping, but I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. It's a good thing I was here to intervene. God knows what he could have done to you. I care for you too much to let you go through this on your own. I will always be there for you, to hold you, to protect you, and to love you with all my heart and soul." Marissa smiled, put her arms around Bianca, and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Bianca said the same and the two beautiful women lock lips once again. JR said, "I don't want to see you dikes making out. That is absolutely disgusting. How about you both do me a favor and get the hell out before I do something that I might regret?" Marissa stopped kissing Bianca and turned to face JR. She sighed, "Very well. I will go peacefully, but I want to let you know that I am so sorry for how badly I've hurt you. I didn't want things to turn out this way."

"Yeah, well I don't need your sympathy", JR said angry. "You've made yourself perfectly clear, so just get out." Marissa didn't say another word. She just nodded her head and then walked towards Bianca, who was reaching out her hand to Marissa. Bianca said softly, "Come on." Marissa nodded her head once more. She took Bianca's hand and turned around to a silent JR before she left and told him, "I will tell AJ the truth when I see him. It's my place to tell him. I will um…come back in the morning to pack up my things. After that, you don't have to worry about anything anymore. I will leave you alone." JR was still silent and did not look at Marissa. Marissa and Bianca left the house holding hands. JR sat in his chair and shed a tear. He was so hurt and angry, but he had to try to pull himself together. He didn't want his son to see him in the condition he was in. As JR was sitting there, at that moment, his main focus was how much he wanted to pour himself a drink, how much he wanted to numb his pain with alcohol. He began to taste the liquor in his mouth as he wanted it so desperately. He got up, got in his car, and drove to the liquor store.

Meanwhile, Marissa and Bianca went to Bianca's place to talk. Bianca poured her and Marissa a glass of wine and they both sit on the couch. She handed Marissa a glass and said, "I'm so sorry about how things turned out with JR. Are you gonna be okay?" Marissa said, "Yes, I'll be fine. I have you and that's all that matters. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you. You mean everything to me. You are my shoulder to cry on, the light at the end of my tunnel, you are my absolute best friend in the entire world, and you are the woman that I love. I love you so much." Bianca puts her glass of wine on the table and takes Marissa's face in her hands. "And you mean the world to me. I love you too, so much with all my heart. I promise to love you always and forever." Marissa sheds a tear. They both kiss and Bianca holds Marissa in her arms, touching her with her fingertips. Bianca whispers, "I will never let you go."

TO BE CONTINUED…

Stay tuned for Chapter 4.


	4. It's Only the Beginning

Author's note: This is chapter 4 of my story. I already started to work on writing it and have completed it. I was going to work on it over the weekend, but I was so busy I didn't have the time. I wrote bits and pieces of it at a time until it was finished. I wanted so badly to continue with my story right away and that's exactly what I did. I just couldn't leave you guys hanging for long now could I? The whole chapter isn't just about Minx. There are some other characters I have included in the chapter. You've got to have other people in the story once in a while. Enjoy my fans!

Hours had passed since Marissa's fight with JR. It was almost night time now and the two women were still in each other's arms on the couch with Marissa asleep on Bianca's chest. Bianca stared at Marissa with so much love in her eyes as the beautiful redhead slept. She didn't want to wake her, so she did not move from the couch. Bianca strokes Marissa's hair softly, which made her wake up and take Bianca's hand. She kissed her fingers and held her hand close to her heart. She yawned and then looked up at Bianca, taking in the brunette's beauty. "Hello gorgeous." Marissa said moving her hand up to touch her lover's lips. "Hey back. You were so peaceful sleeping that I couldn't wake you. You needed the nap after the long and stressful day you've had. Did you have a good rest sweetie?" Marissa looked down and grabbed Bianca's hand in hers. "Yes I did thank you. Just being with you, waking up in your arms feels so incredibly amazing that no words can describe. I'm so happy to be here with you. I'm trying not to worry too much. Of course I feel terrible for hurting JR, but I can't help the way I feel. I have a right to be happy and to be with the person I love. And so do you. We shouldn't be judged for the life we want to live." "I know." Bianca said still holding her lover intimately. "We both deserve to be happy, with each other. I love you." "I love you more." Marissa said smiling. "Oh really?" Bianca said in a sexy tone. "How much more?" "How about I show you?" Marissa kisses Bianca with passion as she climbs on top on her. She kisses her neck, and then begins to kiss her all the way down her body. Suddenly, Marissa's phone rang. The ladies sigh and Marissa sits up. "Now who could that be calling?"

Marissa's gets off the couch and checks her phone. Marissa turns to Bianca and says, "It's JR. What does he want? A few hours ago he wanted nothing to with me." "Who knows?" Bianca said sounding concerned as if she didn't want Marissa to take the call. Marissa answers, "What do you want JR?" JR spoke with sarcasm. "Well, as much as I didn't want to speak to you or even call you, I just wanted to let you know that I told Opal to drop off AJ with you. I knew that you would be at Bianca's house, so that's where she's headed. You can tell our son yourself that you're into girls now. Let's see how he reacts to that news." JR sounded drunk over the phone. He had just got through drinking two bottles of whisky and was working on a bottle of vodka. Marissa knew that something was going on with him because he didn't sound right, but she didn't say anything about it. She didn't want to confront him with a phone call. She would rather do it in person. She didn't want to fight, so she just simply said, "Yeah, we'll see how he reacts. I'm hoping that he will be okay with it. I know that's not what you want to hear, but I don't give a damn about what you think. Anyway, AJ will stay with me for the night and I will bring him to your place tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for letting me have him." JR smirked, "Oh don't thank me. This is only the beginning. We're not finished here, because after tonight I'm fighting for full custody of AJ and you will never see him again." Marissa then started to get smart with him. "You go right ahead! Just try it! What judge in their right mind would even consider letting AJ go home with you? After the way you behaved today, what makes you think that you would get full custody of AJ? You can't just take him away from me!" "Watch me!" JR said. Marissa was very angry. Very well. You want a fight? You've got one! And by the way, GO TO HELL!" Marissa hangs up the phone and slams it on the table shouting, "Dammit JR!"

Bianca was worried about Marissa and got up to wrap her arms around her. "What's wrong? What did he say to you?" "He said he's going to fight for full custody of AJ. What am I gonna do?" Bianca kissed Marissa's head and said, "No, what are we gonna do? I will support you all the way. You are not going to go through this alone. I refuse to let that bastard manipulate and hurt you. Most of all, we are not going to let him hurt AJ. I am here for you. I will be there for you always. You will have your son. I promise." Bianca stares at her lover as she touches her gently. Marissa begins to cry as she hugs Bianca, burying her face in her chest saying, "Thank you." They continue to embrace when, "KNOCK! KNOCK!" Someone was at the door. Bianca lets go of Marissa's hand saying, "I'll get it." She opens the door and there was Opal standing there with AJ. AJ rushes on in to hug his mommy. He gives Marissa a great big hug. "Mommy! I've missed you!" Marissa tries to pull herself together. She puts her arms around him tightly and kisses him on the cheek. "I've missed you too buddy. Did you have a good time at Opals?" "He gets all excited, ready to tell Marissa about the fun day he had with Opal and Tad. "Well Opal and I made chocolate chip cookies and then we popped some popcorn and watched some movies. Then Tad came by and took me out to get ice cream. I had a really fun time. I brought you some cookies mommy." He pulls out a box of cookies from his bag and gives them to Marissa. She hugs him again and says, "Thank you so much sweetheart. Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite." AJ smiled. "I know. That's why I made them especially for you. Dad also likes chocolate chip. I have a box for him too." Marissa takes AJ's little hand. "That's very sweet of you AJ. I'm sure he'll love them. You can give him his cookies tomorrow. Your dad said that you can stay with me and Bianca tonight. Is that okay with you?" AJ's smile gets even bigger. "Yay! Of course it's okay mom! I love hanging out with you and Bianca. Where are Miranda and Gabby?" Bianca speaks now. They are with Kendall. I'm going to go pick them up in a few minutes."

"Can I come with you?" AJ said with excitement. "I really want to see them. I have missed them." "And they've missed you", Bianca says. Marissa grabs AJ's and Bianca's hand. "How about we all go to pick the girls up?" Bianca nodded and said, "Okay. Let's go." Well I'd better get going" says Opal. "I want to go home and get some rest. Looking after young kids is hard work. AJ was an angel and I enjoyed having him over. Now I need to go home and get some beauty sleep." Marissa said, "Okay Opal. Thank you so much for watching him." "Don't mention it honey! I will see you gals later." The trio says goodbye to Opal as she leaves and they all get in Bianca's car to go to Kendall's and pick up Miranda and Gabby. They arrive at Kendall's and AJ hops out of the car, excited to see the girls. "Race you to the door!" he said calling out to Marissa who was running after him. They get to the front door and Bianca knocks. There was Kendall who opens the door.

"Binks!" Kendall hugs her sister and she hugs back, then turns to Marissa and AJ who were walking up to her. "I brought some company if that's okay with you." Kendall smiles. "Of course it's okay. Marissa and AJ are always welcome here. Come on in guys. The girls are in the back room with the boys AJ. I'm sure they'll be really happy to see you." AJ rushes past Kendall and runs to the back room. Bianca and Marissa come inside and sit with Kendall on the couch. "So, how have you been Marissa? How are you and JR?" Marissa lets out a deep sigh. "Not good. You see, I came to the realization that it just wasn't working out with JR. The truth is I fell out of love with him a long time ago. I guess that I convinced myself that it was what I wanted because of how much AJ wanted us to be a family again. He's going to be so upset. I don't know how to break the news to him." Kendall reaches over to Marissa and puts her hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Marissa. Bianca and I will be there for you every step of the way. You will get through this…and AJ will as well. He's a strong little boy." Marissa looks up at Kendall. "I know he is. I'm hoping that everything will be okay. To top it all off, JR called earlier and told me that he's going to fight for full custody. He's so pissed off at me that he just wants to hurt me. And worse, he's hurting AJ." Marissa almost cries, but holds it in. Bianca now speaks and hugs her lover. "It's gonna be okay sweetheart. I promise you that it's gonna be alright. JR is not going to take AJ away from you. He'll have to get through me first." Marissa laughed and held on to Bianca tight. "I love you." The two ladies kiss and Kendall watches in astonishment. "Oh my god…so, you two are, together now?" Both women hold hands as they answer at the same time, "YES!" Kendall gets all excited and gives both of them a big hug. "Oh my god, I am so happy for you guys! I have been hoping for the longest time for you two to get together. I guess my wish finally came true huh?" Bianca and Marissa laugh. Bianca says, "Oh very funny sis." Marissa continues to hold Bianca's hand as she says to Kendall, "This is the realization I came to. I have been pushing my true feelings down for so long, but after a while I just couldn't deny it anymore. I realized that I'm in love with Bianca, so very deeply in love with her. I have never been this happy with anyone in my entire life…the way that I'm happy with her. I want to be with her, forever and for always."

Kendall was almost in tears. "That was beautiful Marissa. It's obvious that you were meant to be with my sister. You've got yourself an incredible woman. You better treat her right or I will come after you." Kendall jokes. She hugs the two women again and they all laugh together. Marissa says in a sexy voice, "Don't worry, I will." She gives Bianca another kiss just before the kids rush in to the living room. Miranda and Gabby run to hug their mom. "Mommy!" they both shout out. Bianca grabs them in her arms. "My girls! I've missed you!" "We've missed you too mommy!", they both say. "And we've missed AJ." Bianca was thinking that this was the perfect time to explain to her girls that Marissa is going to be their second mom. "Girls, I have to tell you something important." Marissa then turns to face AJ. "I have to tell you something as well. All of you need to know." The kids looked puzzled as Bianca and Marissa stood up to let them sit down. Kendall gets off of the couch. "I'm going to go um…in to the kitchen to get something to drink. Come with me boys. Kendall and the boys head to the kitchen. Marissa starts talking after taking a few deep breaths. "AJ, I want to let you know that your dad and I…are not getting back together." AJ looked sad. "Why?" Marissa found it hard to get the words out, but she had to tell him the truth. "Well, I love somebody else." Bianca then speaks. "Yes, that's true." She takes Marissa's hand. "Marissa and I…love each other very much. And we're going to be together." AJ understood how much his mom loved Bianca and the girls understood as well. They all got up to give them both a hug. Miranda and Gabby were overjoyed as well as AJ, even though he had hoped that his parents would reconcile. As long as his mom was happy, that's all that mattered. Miranda says, "We understand. You guys love each other. We would love to have Marissa as our second mom. "And I would love to have Bianca as mine" AJ adds. Little Gabby speaks up. "Can we have some ice cream now?" "YEAH!" the kids shout. Bianca and Marissa were so surprised with how well the kids took the news. They didn't expect that kind of reaction, especially not from AJ.

"Sure" Bianca said. Let's go in the kitchen with Kendall and the boys. The five of them head in to the kitchen smiling and Kendall was just taking the ice cream out of the freezer. "So, how did they take it." Bianca continues to smile. "Actually, they took it very well. They are excited for us." Kendall takes her sister's hand. "Well I'm glad. Now how about you and Marissa help me get the bowls and spoons out for the ice cream?" "Sure" Marissa said. Bianca and Marissa took out the bowls and spoons and set them on the table. Kendall was opening the ice cream. "Vanilla! My favorite!" AJ said. Marissa was incredibly happy. While she was watching the kids and the woman she loves, she felt like the part of her life that was missing had finally been filled. She had Bianca, her son, and Miranda and Gabby. She was finally part of a family…and that's all she ever wanted.

COMING UP: JR comes up with a scheme to try to get his son back, but how far will he go to get what he wants? Stay tuned…


End file.
